<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat The Rude by Tina908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393708">Eat The Rude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908'>Tina908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Pairings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Will Graham, Cannibalism, Child Hannibal Lecter, Child Murder, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Off-Screen Murder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal’s second kill.</p><p>-“That was quite rude, don’t you think so, dear Will?” Hannibal asked and looked down at Will, who had finally calmed down again. “What do you think we should do about that?”-</p><p>Hannibal is 12 years and Will is 7 months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Pairings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat The Rude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there are going to be mistakes.</p><p>Please read the tags before you read. Nothing graphic is going to happen but it’s mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Hannibal started trying to get Will to eat more solid food and every time he tried, his Mažasis would either refuse to eat it or spit it out again and the few times Will actually ate the food he always threw some of the food at Hannibal.</p><p>Hannibal didn’t know what to do and now the teething had begun, Will was not a happy baby. Will woke Hannibal up multiple times every night</p><p>Hannibal’s father wasn’t any help either, (Not that Hannibal would had let him anyway,) since the death of Elenor, he had begun drinking again and Hannibal did not think he was going to stop again this time. He spend all day in is home office drinking his pain away.</p><p>Sometimes he would ask James for advice about Will, but Hannibal was determined to take care of Will himself. (Will was Hannibal’s after all.)</p><p>Normally when Hannibal returned from school he gave all of his time and attention to will but today he had a group protect together with Violet, so when Ralph, the driver picked him, he was not alone.</p><p>That was not something Hannibal was especially happy about, normally he did his homework alone in Will’s room while Will was asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Hannibal and Violet were seated in one of the smaller living rooms, both of them was sitting on the couch, with their homework spread out on the table.</p><p>Will was in his crib, he was suppose to sleep but every once every couple of minutes he woke up screaming and he would only fall down when Hannibal picked him up.</p><p>When Will woke up once again Hannibal started to raise but a hand on his arms stoped him mid motion.</p><p>“Can’t you just leave that annoying thing with the butler or something? He keeps disturbing us.” Violet whined with a pout.</p><p>“No I cannot. No one but me will look after my Mažasis. When I am not in school, he is my first priority.” Hannibal answered and headed over to where Will were still crying</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be your first priority right now, not some annoying, screaming baby?” Violet continued to whine.</p><p>Holding Will in his arms, rocking slowly back and forth he answered her. “No. Will is always going to be my first priority and if you cannot accept that I will have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>Violet let out an offended huff, before she got up and gathered her thing, then she left without saying another word.</p><p>“That was quite rude, don’t you think so, dear Will?” Hannibal asked and looked down at Will, who had finally calmed down again. “What do you think we should do about that?”</p><p>Will stared silently up at hannibal with sleepy eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that week Hannibal was once again alone in the kitchen, this time he was preparing his special dinner, provided to him by Violet.</p><p>When the meat was done an idea struck him.</p><p>He looked from the meat and to the blender and back again a couple of times, before making a decision.</p>
<hr/><p>This time when Hannibal fed Will, he ate everything without fuss.</p><p>Hannibal smiled, he was already making up plans for how he could keep his Mažasis fed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>